SPD DINOFORCE
by writeranger
Summary: The year is 2055, over three decades since the courageous SPD Bsquad defeated Grum and peace had returned to Earth and New Tech City was flourishing once again. However, this peace was not to last, an evil, massive source of power was making its way to Ea
1. Chapter 1

I don't own power rangers etc…..the characters such as the rangers are mine etcetcetc

Power Rangers Dinoforce: A New Generation Of SPD 

Introduction

The year is 2055, over three decades since the courageous SPD B-squad defeated Grum and peace had returned to Earth and New Tech City was flourishing once again. However, this peace was not to last, an evil, massive source of power was making its way to Earth. A new team of powerful teenagers must be recruited to use a mixture of ancient knowledge and modern technology to take on this new threat. These teens must become Power Rangers Dinoforce: A New Generation Of SPD.

Chapter 1: A Prehistoric Awakening Part 1

Lawson house

20 year old David Lawson has finished his daily morning routine of lifting weights and running on the treadmill. He decides to take a shower before heading out to meet his best friend outside the cinema.

S.P.D Training Simulator

Jessica Thompson is stood outside the entrance with a look of impatient fury on her face.

"Where the hell is he?!" she shouts as some on taps her shoulder. Smirking she grabs his/her hand and flips them over, "That's for being late once again Jim!" she yells at him.

"OW! Sorry!" was all James Starling was able to say.

"You know if Cruger finds out we've had it. He said that if one of us is late for sparring practice he would make sure **we **would pay the consequences. He doesn't care if one of us is on time! If the other isn't then…" she finished by motioning her hand across her neck.

"Ok sorry! I've got the picture. I'm only 5 minutes late!" Jim speaks up as he gets up from the floor.

"But you were indeed late Cadet Starling." A voice points out.

The duo turn to find Commander Anubis Cruger.

"Sir!" they say in unison and salute.

"At ease cadets! Now Cadet Starling I've notices that you are on more than one occasion late for all your sparring session, whilst Cadet Thompson is on time. Do you enjoy causing her punishment for no particular reason or are you incapable of keeping an account of time?" Cruger replies looking slightly stern.

"Sir! I do not enjoy causing unnecessary punishment to Cadet Thompson. As for keeping time I keep an alarm on my watch which on most occasions as today has failed to go off. I'm sorry." Jim replies.

"Be that as it may I have warned you and so you shall be punished accordingly. After your sparing session has ended you are to come to the Command Centre straight away!" Cruger orders.

"Right away sir!" Jim replies with emphasis.

"Yes, we'll be there sir!" Jess replies with the same emphasis.

"Make sure you are! Continue!" Cruger enforces and leaves as they salute him.

"Thanks a lot! He'll probably give us night duty again! At this damn rate we'll never be power rangers!" Jess screams at Jim.

"But Jess…." Jim starts.

"Sorry doesn't cut it no more!" Jess cuts him off, fed up with his apologising. Jim sighs as they both enter the simulator and being their sparring session 15 minutes late.

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of the milkyway galaxy a mystery dark vessel is making its way to Earth.**

A dark robed woman with red fury like hair sits on her cosmic throne grasping her doom staff.

"Demaria!" she yells bearing her long fanged teeth.

"Yes my queen!" A black haired, red snaked skinned, black glad woman responds whilst bowing.

"Report! How much longer to Earth?" the queen sorceress commands.

"Not long we'll reach Earth in no more than a few hours, Queen Venoma." She replies.

"Excellent. Are the monsters prepared and ready to attack?" Venoma asks as she her mood eases.

"All but one, which will be completed within the hour." Demaria responds, bowing.

"Excellent Demaria you have earned yourself a prize. Behold I give you the Demonic Staff. Use it to defeat whatever resistance there is on Earth. SPD have been known to be formidable but if it even thinks to send its power rangers we shall destroy them all! Not do what that fool Grum did!" Venoma yells, stomping her staff onto the marble floor.

"Thank you my queen. I shall destroy anyone that even thinks to defy you." Demaria relpies and bows again.

"Very well loyal Demaria. Get back to your work." Venoma orders and leaves to go to her chamber.

"Yes my queen!" Demaria answers and leaves to continue her work.

Amazing Odeon

David arrives at the cinema entrance and sees his best friend Gemma Walters waiting for him.

"Hey Gem." He greets as she spots him, "Ready to go?" he asks.

"Hey Dave. Already got the tickets, come on. You're just on time." She replies smiling. The pair enter the cinema.

Doom Destructor (Queen Venoma's ship)

Venoma is awaiting Demaria to inform her of their arrival to Earth in her throne room and is inspecting her warriors, when she enters.

"Demaria! Report!" Venom orders as her loyal servant bows.

"My Queen we have arrived on Earth. The Venomoids are ready and so as you can see the elite warriors for attack." Demaria responds.

"Excellent Demaria you keep exceeding my expectations. Prepare a squad of Venomids and lead them into New Tech city. I wish to see what SPD has to offer. I shall destroy Anubis Cruger and his pitiful SPD if it's the last thing I do! Go now!" Venoma orders.

Her servant nods, bows and disappears with the Venomoids, (Snake headed, merciless warriors).

SPD Base 

Command Centre

Jim and Jess have finished their sparring session and have just arrived into the command centre, where Commander Cruger is waiting. They salute him.

"At ease cadets," he orders, "Now you are probably thinking you are going to be punished but, what I have to tell you is of serious importance."

The pair look uneasy, "Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle is sir!" Jess replies.

"I hope so Cadet Thompson, I really do," Cruger pauses and takes a deep breath, "You have both been here for nearly 5 years and even though your sometimes unpunctual you both have commendable grades. Circumstances are as such that I have no choice but to elevate you to ranger status." He stops to see their reactions, they are both wide eyed and shocked, "I can tell I have shocked you but you must listen to the rest of the story. An evil sorceress is making her way to Earth in an attempt to claim it as her own. Her name is Queen Venoma and she is Grum's sister and wishes to finish of where he started and fail. I have enough faith in both of you but, if you feel you are not ready to take on such a burden I shall understand." He finishes by motioning Kat to come forward carrying a tray containing five morphers, (similar to the B-Squad morphers only that they contain a circular coin with an imprinted dinosaur on it inside).

"Sir I'd be honoured to be a SPD power ranger and would like the chance to make you proud." Jessica replies taking the yellow morpher.

"Me too sir. I know I screw up when it comes to time but, I know I can do this."Jim replies and takes the green morpher.

"Thankyou cadets. I am proud of you. Dr Manx will tell you how to utilise your new morphers to become SPD Dinoforce power rangers. If you require help I will be on standby." Cruger praises and leaves.

"Congratulations rangers. What you are holding are your SPD dino morphers. Like with all morphers they have a judgement scanner which you already know how to use as it was a part of your training sessions. They contain a dino coin, a replica to the ones used by earths first power rangers. The coin's have the power to transfer energy from one ranger to another if a need arises and help control your zords which, fortunately have only just been completed. The coin also glows purple if Venoma's henchmen, called Venomoids are near. To activate your morpher simply call "SPD Dinoforce Emergency!" and you shall be transformed. I have also equipped you and when the rest of the team is here with individual bazooka according to your dinosaur which can combine to form an ultimate cannon. Good luck and may the power protect." Kat finishes and smiles.

The cadets are just shocked which is short lived when the alarms sound.

"Go rangers! Vehicles are online in the transport bay!" Kat replies, "And be careful"

The duo nod and head for the transport bay, and then drive to the location of the disturbance.

Newtech City Centre

Demaria has arrived equipped with Venomoids and is terrorising defenceless citizens. She fires at Amazing Odeon causing the roof to go unstable. David, Gemma and the other people inside run out but, are surrounded.

"This doesn't look good!" David yells over the screaming crowd.

"You think?!" Gemma shouts back.

"I am Demaria! Loyal servant of the most vicious and evil Queen Venoma. Behold! First your city's destruction and then your world. Whether you resist or not! Your fate will be one and the same! DEATH! DESTRUCTION! ANNIHILATION!" she announces and raising her Demonic staff orders the Venomoids, "CHARGE!!!!"

The Venomoids charge and start to cause pain and death to the cinema crowd when, sirens are heard. They stop and everyone both evil and innocent turn to see an SPD landrover heading their way.

"SPD! We're saved!" A woman yells.

"S.P.D! So Cruger has sent only two pitiful cadets to battle me! I shall enjoy destroying them limb by limb!" Demaria yells deliciously.

Jess and Jim make their way slowly and stand infront of the cinema crowd.

"We're not your everyday cadets. We've been intrusted with a job!" Jim yells back.

"And we never take important jobs unless we know we can finish them. Let's take em Jim!" Jess yells, Jim nods and they charge the Venomoids.

At first they have the upper hand but are soon over run, and fall into the crowd.

"You know you ain't getting very far!" David tells them. The cadets roll their eyes.

"Looks like we morph!" Jim tells Jess, who nods, "Ready!"

"Ready!" Jess replies.

"SPD! Dinoforce! Emergency!"

Infront of Jess a large coin with the Sabre tooth tiger emerges and covers over her transforming her into a helmetless suit, which like the B-squad has a number 4 but on the shoulder's are sabre tooth tiger circles. The coin miniaturises and hovers on top her head where the SPD insignia was on the B-squad helmet. The helmet forms so that it is like MMPR yellow with the coin on top. She is equipped with an SPD Blaster on the right hand side of her belt which has an SPD Buckle. The belt is gold and her gloves are like yellow with gold rims as are the boots.

"DINOFORCE YELLOW!" She yells and takes her stance.

The same morphing sequence applies to Jim only it's a Mastodon coin and he has a number 3 on his uniform.

"DINOFORCE GREEN!" Jim hollers. The crows cheers.

"Hey looking good Jess!" Jim comments.

"Not so bad yourself!" Jess replies and they both face Demaria.

"POWER RANGERS! I am not one bit surprised! Prepare for destruction!" She screeches.

The rangers take their stances.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Prehistoric Awakening Pt2

"POWER RANGERS! I am not one bit surprised! Prepare for destruction!" She screeches.

The rangers take their stances,

"Prepare to be astounded!" Jim yells back.

"SPD DINO SABRES!" They yell and raise their arms to reveal jagged sabres each with a line of their colour in the centre and their symbol on the handle.

"Let's get it on!" Jess provokes.

"CHARGE!" Demaria yells and the Venomoids attack.

The rangers charge back. Jim blocks a Venomoids attack with his sword, then high kicks in the face, "Not such a hot shot now are you? Whoa!" he questions as he's pushed in the air by a Venomoid in the direction of a wall to which he jumps against and rebounds back to the herd of Venomoids slashing them with his sword causing them to be destroyed, "Smoking!" he yells.

Jess back flips through her bunch of Venomoids until she is in the centre. She places her sword vertically on the ground and then twirl kicks them all followed by a perfect back flip jump over them. She then arms herself with her blaster and fires at them causing them to disintegrate, "Toasted!" she remarks.

Demaria looks at the rangers in disgust, "You may one this round but, don't be so sure of the next!" she spits at them and then disappears in a purple haze.

Jess and Jim high five one another and demorph. They then check the civilians.

"Looks like you guys got out in time!" Jim comments to an old lady.

"We had help. That young man and lady made sure we all got out safely. They are heroes." She comments and clasps his hand, "And so are you."

"Thanks, I'm glad your alright!" he replies and heads for David and Gemma, Jess follows, "Hi" he greets.

"Hi" David replies and Gemma smiles.

"I think what you've done here is a great service. Thanks for the help." Jim commends smiling.

"I'm Jess and this is Jim." Jess introduces.

"I'm Dave and this is Gem. Nice to meet you." Dave replies smiling.

"It wasn't a problem." Gem comments gaining attention, "We like helping whenever we can."

"It's what we like doing best." Dave enforces, placing an arm around Gem.

"Maybe you should join SPD. There can never be too many cadets and we'll need all the help we can get to stop Demaria and Venoma." Jim suggests and motions for them to come in the jeep with them.

Gem and Dave move away to talk.

"Well we do want to help people. Maybe SPD is the way to go." Gem rationalises.

"Yeah, but we'll have hard routines and will have to report everything." Dave retorts and brushes his hand through his hair.

"You, yourself said that you wanted to do something good with your life maybe this is the way. Don't deny it! Dave whether you come or not I'm going SPD needs us if not the world. Please! Just give it a try if you don't like it then you can leave." Gem suggests tearfully.

"Stop it! You know I'll do anything when you cry. So I'll give SPD a go!" he replies caving in.

"Thank you thank you!" she replies hugging him and the pair join the cadets and they head for SPD.

Doom Destructor

Venoma is waiting impatiently in her throne room for Demaria. She finally emerges.

"Report Demaria!" she orders while grasping her doom staff tightly.

"Power Rangers arrived and…" Demaria begins but is interrupted.

"POWER RANGERS!! So you could not handle two and you dare to even try to handle five. You have severely disappointed me. However, you are a loyal subject and so I shall allow you another chance. For now prepare Firedon. She will easily get rid of the two dino brats. We'll prepare her for tomorrow's main event."

SPD Headquarters: Command Center

The cadets bring Dave and Gem into the Command Center. They watch as Jess and Jim salute a blue dog.

"At ease rangers!" Cruger tells the cadets and turns to the others, "Welcome to SPD Command Headquarters. I am Commander Anubis Cruger. I understand you both wish to join SPD. Am I correct in thinking so?" he greets.

"Yes Sir!" Gem replies straight away.

"Yes….you are…Sir!" Dave replies grudgingly.

"Excellent! From reading up on your backgrounds I have found you to be model citizens and from your actions I have know choice but to offer you two a place on the Dinoforce team. Do you accept?" Cruger asks, smiling.

The pair are shocked.

"I'm in!" Dave says immediately, "Power Rangers Cool!"

"Hey! I wanna help! Suit me up!" Gem replies, smiling.

"Dr Manx please bring in the morphers." Cruger orders Kat who nods and moves over with a tray containing the pink and blue morphers. The pair take a morpher each.

"Welcome to SPD. I am Dr Kat Manx technical advisor and the slightly dishevelled individual behind you is my assistant Boom." Kat pauses so Boom can greet them.

"Hi guys!" he greets as he tries to get Ric under control, "Come on Ric! Stay still! I'm nearly done!" Ric barks and then runs away pulling Boom with him, "Whoa! Could you take it easy I'm not as young as I used to be! Bye! Guys!" he yells back. Everybody including Cruger and Kat laugh.

"What you are holding are your SPD dino morphers. I'm sure the other rangers will fill you in on what they are capable off, but please take care of them. I had trouble replacing Bridge Carson's SPD morpher 20 years ago and I don't want to go over that again. Cadet Thompson and Cadet Starling if you could show them the capabilities of the morphers. I'll go check on the zords." Kat orders and heads to the main computer. Dave and Gem listen and learn about their new morphers and how to use them.

Meanwhile New Tech University

21 year old Sarah Anderson has finished yet another exam paper and is heading to her dorm when she hears screams. She goes to investigate and finds her roommate slammed against the wall surrounded by venomoids. She gasps, "I need to get help!" she whispers to herself and quietly leaves but, not quietly enough. She turns to find Demaria.

"What do we have here?" Demaria asks, baring her yellow scissor sharp teeth in a grin.

"Sarah Anderson You ugly looking git!" Sarah yells back and stomps on her feet and gives her a roundhouse kick causing her to fall, "Bu-bye! Don't seeya next fall!" she yells as she runs to her car and enters it. She then reverses and heads for SPD, "Hope Emma can hold on!" She tells herself and speeds the car.

Will Emma be saved? Is Sarah gonna reach SPD in time? Will Dave and Emma learn to use their morphers in time? Keep on reading people!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Charge Of The Tyrannosaurus

Sarah is speeding down the highway as she makes her way to S.P.D Headquarters.

"_Come on! Come on! My dorm is full of ugly snakes and a witch called Demaria. And to top it of my bestfriend and roommate is counting on me to get help or she'll get sliced and diced." _She panically thinks when she is abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she is fired upon. Sarah swerves the car just in time and manages to miss the shot. She looks out of the window to find a grinning, waving Demaria in a fully weaponised, flying rocket machine in the shape of a scaled lizard.

"Shit! I am soooooo screwed!" was all Sarah says and in attempt to move away presses the gas peddle harder.

**S.P.D Headquarters**

Alarms are blaring in the Command Centre

"Report!" Commander Cruger orders.

"Sir! Demaria is in a fully weaponised flying reptile which is firing on a young woman who I have identified as 19 year old Sarah Anderson who is a student of New Tech University, which is under attack by venomoids as we speak. Sarah must of escaped from their grasp and is heading towards headquarters." Kat replies.

"Contact the rangers and tell pink and yellow to divert Demaria sufficiently so that Miss Anderson can arrive here and tell us more about the situation at hand. Send blue and green to the university and when they're finished there send them to help pink and yellow!" Cruger orders.

"Yes Sir!" Kat replies and gives the information to the rangers who move out.

**Highway**

Sarah is still swerving out of the blasts way and is finding it difficult to keep it up when she hears sirens. Demaria also hears the sirens as there is a lull in her blasts. Sarah just smiles as she see's the source of the sirens. She sees the yellow and pink rangers on the patrol dinoforce cycles.

The bikes are like the shark cycles only they are in the shape of their respective dinosaurs. They have laser eyes and have cannons which can come out of the bike's sides for extra fire power. They are equipped with the latest turbo technology and can take a ranger anywhere they want to within seconds.

Sarah grins as they surround her. Jess who is on her side simply asks, "Sarah! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but my dorm isn't. That's why I'm her target. I was on my way to tell you guys what's going on." Sarah replies, as Gem fires divertion shots with her dino blaster.

"Don't worry blue and green have gone to your uni. You just continue going to headquarters me and yellow will chase Demaria away." Pink informs her.

"You sure! I can distract her some more." Sarah replies, when a hug explosion occurs, "Ok! I'm gonna go and tell your Commander everything but, I will be back!" She revs the engine up and storms to Headquarters.

"She seems nice!" Yellow comments as Sarahs car speeds into a tiny dot.

"Yeah, well we've got better things to think about!" Pink quips and they both turn to face Demaria.

Meanwhile at New Tech University

David and Jim are surrounded by venomoids.

"When will these guys learn?" Jim questions as they draw their dino sabres.

"Erm…Never!" David replies and they then storm the Venomoids.

Jim blocks three with his sword and then using his dino blaster blasts two charging at him and then tackles the other three.

David shoots four venomoids as he cartwheels through the air and then slices and dices three charging at him.

5 minutes later they'ce destroyed all the venomoids and are making they're way to help Gem and Jess.

SPD Headquarters

Sarah has just entered the Command Centre and is face to face with Commander Cruger.

"I am Commander Cruger and welcome to SPD Miss Anderson." He greets and shakes Sarah's hand.

"Hello and thanks. How's my dorm now?" she asks.

"Under control but we have reason to believe they were after something, someone." Cruger replies.

"Who though?" Sarah replies quizzically.

"You", Kat manx interrupts.

"Me? Why?" Sarah asks incredulously.

"I have reason to believe you're the descendant of the keeper of the power coins which the first power rangers of Earth used. Your DNA matches that of the first human being to ever be entrusted with them. We're talking several thousands of years before Zordon Of Eltar was entrusted with them." Kat informs.

"You have reason? I'm a 19 year old girl that wants to get her science degree and have a normal life. I can't have anything to do with what you have just said. I mean I'm no one special." Sarah replies in quick gibberish.

"I assure you Dr Manx is always correct. If this is true then it is your destiny to be the Red Dino force Ranger." Cruger replies, as Kat places the red morpher infront of her.

"You want me to lead the Dino force team? A girl?" Sarah asks incredulously.

They both nod, "You're a true citizen and have the right qualifications and we know you won't turn evil like the A-Squad so please accept." Cruger encourages.

Sarah pauses when she sees the other rangers being beaten by Demaria.

"They need help! I'll do it!" Sarah replies and takes the morpher.

"Simple yell SPD DINOFORCE EMERGENCY to transform." Kat yells after her.

**Meanwhile**

The four rangers have been beaten to the ground and have been forcefully demorphed. Demaria is grinning at them wickedly,

"Oh my! What a mess? The great and mighty Space Patrol Delta on the floor, bloodied and broken. What a joyous sight! Time to deal the deadly blow to finish you pathetic group of POWER RANGERS off," she then brandishes her Doom Staff, "Demonic fury power up!" she's about to slash at the rangers when a voice simply threatens….

"Move one muscle and you'll be sorry!"

Demaria powers down her staff and laughs when she sees Sarah, the others just look grateful and quizzically at her.

"You think you can stop me little girl?" Demaria taunts.

"Nope! I know I can! Ready!" Sarah yells and brandishes her dino morpher,

"SPD! Dinoforce Emergency! Power Of The Charging Tyrannosaurus! Dinoforce Red!" she yells and takes her stance.

"Red ranger?" Jim questions, as Demaria charges her.

"Dino Sabre power up!" Sarah orders and brandishes her sabre and blocks all of Demarias blows and then does a tornado kick causing Demaria to slam into a wall, "You guys alright?" she asks as she helps them up.

"Thanks you we're fine, need a hand?" Jess asks, smiling.

"What's a red ranger without her team?" she replies and stands in the middle as they morph.

Demaria injured rises from the wall and glares at the rangers, "You will be destroyed. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"1 The Charging Dinoforce Red"

"2 The Wise Dinoforce Blue

"3 The Stampeding Dinoforce Green"

"4 The Growling Dinoforce Yellow"

"5 The Soaring Dinoforce Pink"

"We hold the key of the Prehistoric! Power Rangers SPD Dinoforce!" the yell taking their group stances (similar to the MMPR stance) with the coin emblems behind them.

Doom Destructor

Venoma is not happy with the news of there now being 5 rangers, she rises and heads to her command post and raises her Venom staff and aims it at Earth, "No rangers shall defy me! Never! Power of Venom make my Demaria grow!" she yells and fires.

Downtown

Demaria laughs, "You're luck just ran out. Time to face a bigger challenge!" she yells and grows.

The rangers raise their heads, "This is not good…not good at all!" Sarah comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Awakening of the Dinosaurus Megazord Part 1**

The rangers are manoeuvring so that they don't get squashed by Demaria when Sarah's morpher beeps, its Commander Kruger.

"Rangers report to the SPD Headquarters, time to regroup. I repeat return to headquarters!" he orders, Sarah looks up at the others.

"You heard the Blue Dog! Let's go!" She orders and rolls her eyes when they chime, "Yes mam!"

"_Why me! Why me! Why me!"_ was all she thought when they rode their patrol cycles.

"Run away rangers! You are no match for Venoma!" Demaria mocks and continues attacking the city.

SPD Command Center

The ranger arrive holding their helmets, "What's wrong Commander?" Blue asks assuming leader role.

"Well rangers, the situation is such is that you are required to be moved to active zord status. Dr Manx?" he begins and move aside for Kat to explain.

She motions them to follow to the main screen and shows them their zords.

"They are amazing!" Sarah comments, as the others nod to enforce it.

"Rangers these are your archaic-dinozords. Built using the original dinozords and the technology from the dino thunder zords these are equipped with the speed and power that can crush and destroy any monster. They are equipped with scanning and armoury technology that I have created myself. As for designation: Sarah the archaic tyrannosaurus is yours

Dave the archaic triceratops is belongs to you

Jim the archaic mastodon is with you

Jess the archaic is yours and

Gemma the soaring Pteradactyl archaic zord is yours.

To combine them into the Dinosaurus megazord simply remove the coin from your morphers and place it in the megazord locking mechanism yelling, "DINOFORCE DINOSAURUS AWAKEN! And the transformation process shall begin ultimately forming one of SPD's most powerful megazords." She finishes by smiling.

"But, how'd we get to the zords?" Jess asks, causing the others to think the same.

Kat points to a set of five sliding doors with the dino symbols on them.

"When you need the zords, simply run to the sliding door of your designation and sit into your zord seat. It will travel down and place you in your own cockpits." She informs the others grin and together the rangers yell, "Cool!"

"Go rangers!" Kruger orders, they nod and replace their helmets on and run to their doors and press the opening buttons, sit and enter their cockpits.

"Alright guys! You guys ready!" Sarah asks, ignitioning the Tyrranosaurus zord.

"Pink ready to fly"

"Yellow ready to pounce"

"Green ready to rumble"

"Blue ready to bump n grind"

"Red ready to charge! Let's move out!" Sarah orders and the zords charge out of their respective openings.

Downtown

Demaria is cackling as she kicks and destroys buildings when she hears a combination of roars and screeches and turns to find the rangers.

"Time for round two Demaria" Sarah warns and whips her with the tyrannosaurus tail causing her to trip up.

The pterodactyl fires electrical bolts of lightning at Demaria causing her to let go of her Demonic staff.

Triceratops holds he down with horn hooks and the mastodon head butts her.

Demaria simply breaks the ties and laughs, "That your best shot?" she puns and grabs and fires her staff at them causing them to lose power.

"Rangers! Megazord time!" Sarah orders, she removes her coin and puts it into the lock the others do the same and together they yell,

"DINOFORCE DINOSAURUS AWAKEN!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated. " the computer informs.

The mastodon forms legs with the mastodon head missing. The triceratops and sabre tooth tiger form the arms and the tyrannosaurus forms the body. The pteradactyl locks onto the tyrannosaurus's chest. The horns emerge on the head.

"Dinosaurus megazord!" the rangers yell.

SPD Command Center

"Well done rangers!" Kruger comments as Kat smiles and nods.

Will the rangers defeat Demaria keep looking out for the next chapter to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Awakening of the Dinosaurus Megazord Part 2**

The Dinosaurus megazord stood face to face with Demaria, the rangers sat in the megazord head cockpit.

"Alright guys, let's power up!" Sarah orders.

"Roger!" the other four reply.

"Shields up!" Jim informs as Demaria charges at the megazord.

"We need the Dinomax sabre!" Sarah orders as they remove the mighty sabre from it's holder on the waist of the magazord.

"Blocking attack now!" Gem yells, the others nod, the Sabretooth tiger arm blocks Demaria blow as the Triceratops arm holding the sabre chops Demaria's staff into two.

"Curse you rangers! My staff!" she yells and fires lightning bolts at them. The megazord starts flare.

"Guys, if we take another hit we're finished!" David yells.

"Use the sabre! It's our only chance!" Jess enforces.

Sarah nods.

"Dino max sabre!" She yells and the others join in as she yells, "Roaring Slice!" the arms of the megazord grip the sabre and produce a flaming vertical slash as a roar combining all the voices of the dinosaurs is heard.

Demaria is wounded badly but, is not destroyed.

"Let's do it again!" Sarah orders, as the others nod.

"Don't bother! We shall meet again!" Demaria gasps and disappears.

"Yes we will! Guys! Let's head back!" Sarah orders.

"Yes Mam!" they yell.

The zords separate and are replaced in their holding bays.

Command Center

The rangers are being briefed by Commander Kruger.

"Excellent work rangers, you all have the makings to become a great team, a team as great as the legendary B Squad. You have all shown great skills, but in time you will be able to improve and become great rangers. That time is not today, but if you work hard, it may be soon. Cadet Anderson you are to stay so that I may discuss your arrangements, everyone else dismissed!" Kruger orders as the others salute and leave, "Now Sarah, you've made a great addition to the team."

"Thankyou sir!" She replies and nods.

"But, I feel you need to learn SPD basics that is why you will be joining the lower level squads in their SPD History Seminars and you will join the intermediate weaponary seminars for a few weeks to get to grips, you will obviously take part in your squads group activities and join them in mud runs etc. Do you understand?" he questions.

"Yes sir…Sir, my friend will she be ok. Because with me here I…" Sarah begins.

"Your friend is fine and has been informed about your new job as squad leader as well had your university. I have told her you will meet her at the weekend. I have given you from 12.00pm onwards off on Saturday to talk to her, tie any loose ends as well as collect anything you may need from your dorm." Kruger finished for her, "Dismissed."

"Thankyou sir!" Sarah replies smiling, salutes and leaves.

**Chapter 6 – Lion Vs Tyrannosaurus**

Saturday 10.00am

After attending a morning seminar on SPD history, Sarah made her way into the Dino squad common room, where the rest of her squad were sat chatting.

"Hey guys," Sarah greets as the others smile and greet her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, we've got a mud run in half an hour." Jim informs causing Sarah to simply nod and sigh as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Sar, why the long face?" Gem asks using Sarah's nickname.

"Just that I have to see my uni room mate and tell her everything, even though she already knows, personally. I don't know how to tell her. I guess I'll just tell her straight." Sarah muses and sips her coffee.

"And that's the way you should tell her." Jess encourages as the others nod. Sarah nods deciding not to bother with the coffee, "Come guys let's get ready and hit the mud." She suggests, "The sooner we start it the sooner we can finish and relax." She adds smiling. The others nod and together they leave.

After a successful mud run and getting cleaned up, 11.30 am

"Even though I expected it to be hard, it wasn't as bad as I thought." Gem states gaining nods.

"I know what you mean Gem, I thought it'd be harder than that, then again if it was harder than that, I wouldn't be able to do it." Jim states gaining confused looks.

"I hear ya Jim. But, maybe this is a starter for us you know to get used to it. After all, including myself, 3 members haven't been trained like you and Jess have. Seemed like they were breaking me, Gem and Dave in." Sarah states gaining nods, "Well I'd better head off to meet my former roommate." She explains.

"Good luck!" Dave states with a smile.

"Thanks." Sarah states as the others nod. She leaves.

Saturday 12.30pm

Sarah rode her red patrol dinoforce cycle to her university dorm and made her way inside. She saw her fellow students who looked at her as if she was a different person, not the same student who a week ago used to hang out and study with them. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she bumped into her lab partner and ex boyfriend Daniel Ashton.

"Sorry, Daniel? Hey." She greets.

"The faults mine, mam." He replies and leaves.

"Daniel, why on earth are you calling me mam?" Sarah asks causing him to stop and turns.

"Because you're a SPD officer, the red power ranger. You're different." He replies with a saddened look.

"You really think that I've changed? Just by wearing a uniform and red spandex," she pauses as he nods, "Then you really don't know me. After 2 years of being my lab partner and a year of being my boyfriend you don't even know me. Fine! Dismissed! Do whatever you want!" Sarah states incredulously and goes into her dorm and finds her roommate.

Daniel just looks saddened that he hurt her and walks away.

Sarah enters and finds her bestfriend and roommate sat watching tv,

"Hey Em." She greets, "How you been?"

Emma turns and looks at her less than happy, "How'd you think I've been? I was nearly totalled by snake-headed creatures. My best friend disappears saying she going to get help, but ends up becoming the leader of the power rangers and bails on me here in uni." She retorts, venting some steam.

"I'm sorry really I am but, the power rangers need me…" Sarah then explains about her past and how her ancestors were the first people to be the keeper of the power coins, "So you see I don't really have a choice in the matter."

Emma nods and understands, "I understand, I'm sorry. It's just your like a sister. The only person I can talk to."

"Well, you can still talk to me. You can visit me and I'm sure as hell gonna visit you. We'll still go on shopping trips. The only difference is I might have to leave half way through if Venoma attacks. I'll always be there for you Em. You're my sister, and what kind of sister would I be if I bailed on you. Come on, I have the rest of the day, let's go and catch a movie or hang out. My treat." Sarah encourages as Emma hugs her.

"I'd like that!" Emma states and the pair head off in Emma's car to the mall.

Meanwhile Doom Destructor

Venoma clicks her fingers impatiently on her throne, "DEMARIA! IS MY MONSTER READY!!!" she screeches.

Demaria runs into the room and bows, "Yes my queen Firedron is ready to take your orders." She states as a monster enters with a flames for arms and dragon scaled body with a lion's head,

"I am Firedron and I will do anything you ask, my queen." He growls as he bows down to Venoma.

Venoma simply states, "Very well, Firedron go down to Earth, find the red ranger and destroy her. If the leader is out of the way then the other rangers will fall like dominoes after her." She muses and fires at Firedron transporting him to Earth.

2.00pm

Sarah and Emma are sat in the food court of the mall having smoothies when a huge explosion ripples through the building as Firedron emerges,

"RED RANGER SHOW YOURSELF!! YOUR END HAS COME IN THE FACE OF ME!!" he yells.

Sarah looks at Emma who nods, "Kick his ass."

Sarah smiles back at her, "You just get out of here and as you leave direct as many people out. I'm gonna try and contain him in the area he's already in.2

"Will do Sar, be careful." Emma replies and leaves.

Sarah removes her morpher, "Ready! SPD DINOFORCE EMERGENCY! DINOFORCE RED!" she yells and confronts Firedron.

"Aaah! So the red lady shows herself?" Firedron jokes.

"Who are you and what you want?" Sarah asks knowing full well what the answers going to be and brandishes her dino sabre ready.

"For you to be destroyed then the other rangers." He spits back.

"Well sorry, I don't as well as the other rangers don't plan on getting destroyed real soon." She retorts, "Dinosabre! Tyrannosaurus slash!" she yells and slashes Firedron causing him to be flung into a wall.

"You'll play for that you red twit!" he roars and charges at her, Sarah simply flips over and kicks him so that he gets his head stuck in a wall, "Argh!!! You stupid red git!! I can't get my head out!" he moans, "I'll be back!" he states and disappears.

Sarah removes her morpher, "Guys we have trouble."

"We know Sar, that lion headed freak you were fighting has arrived at the beach we'll meet you there as soon as we can." Jim states.

"Ok, I'm on my way." She states and heads out and calls for her dinoforce cycle which arrives in rapid time.

Soon enough all the rangers are gathered fully morphed ready to fight firedron. Will the rangers defeat him? Find out in part 2 of Lion Vs Tyrannosaurus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Lion Vs Tyrannosaurus**

Saturday 10.00am

After attending a morning seminar on SPD history, Sarah made her way into the Dino squad common room, where the rest of her squad were sat chatting.

"Hey guys," Sarah greets as the others smile and greet her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, we've got a mud run in half an hour." Jim informs causing Sarah to simply nod and sigh as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Sar, why the long face?" Gem asks using Sarah's nickname.

"Just that I have to see my uni room mate and tell her everything, even though she already knows, personally. I don't know how to tell her. I guess I'll just tell her straight." Sarah muses and sips her coffee.

"And that's the way you should tell her." Jess encourages as the others nod. Sarah nods deciding not to bother with the coffee, "Come guys let's get ready and hit the mud." She suggests, "The sooner we start it the sooner we can finish and relax." She adds smiling. The others nod and together they leave.

After a successful mud run and getting cleaned up, 11.30 am

"Even though I expected it to be hard, it wasn't as bad as I thought." Gem states gaining nods.

"I know what you mean Gem, I thought it'd be harder than that, then again if it was harder than that, I wouldn't be able to do it." Jim states gaining confused looks.

"I hear ya Jim. But, maybe this is a starter for us you know to get used to it. After all, including myself, 3 members haven't been trained like you and Jess have. Seemed like they were breaking me, Gem and Dave in." Sarah states gaining nods, "Well I'd better head off to meet my former roommate." She explains.

"Good luck!" Dave states with a smile.

"Thanks." Sarah states as the others nod. She leaves.

Saturday 12.30pm

Sarah rode her red patrol dinoforce cycle to her university dorm and made her way inside. She saw her fellow students who looked at her as if she was a different person, not the same student who a week ago used to hang out and study with them. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she bumped into her lab partner and ex boyfriend Daniel Ashton.

"Sorry, Daniel? Hey." She greets.

"The faults mine, mam." He replies and leaves.

"Daniel, why on earth are you calling me mam?" Sarah asks causing him to stop and turns.

"Because you're a SPD officer, the red power ranger. You're different." He replies with a saddened look.

"You really think that I've changed? Just by wearing a uniform and red spandex," she pauses as he nods, "Then you really don't know me. After 2 years of being my lab partner and a year of being my boyfriend you don't even know me. Fine! Dismissed! Do whatever you want!" Sarah states incredulously and goes into her dorm and finds her roommate.

Daniel just looks saddened that he hurt her and walks away.

Sarah enters and finds her bestfriend and roommate sat watching tv,

"Hey Em." She greets, "How you been?"

Emma turns and looks at her less than happy, "How'd you think I've been? I was nearly totalled by snake-headed creatures. My best friend disappears saying she going to get help, but ends up becoming the leader of the power rangers and bails on me here in uni." She retorts, venting some steam.

"I'm sorry really I am but, the power rangers need me…" Sarah then explains about her past and how her ancestors were the first people to be the keeper of the power coins, "So you see I don't really have a choice in the matter."

Emma nods and understands, "I understand, I'm sorry. It's just your like a sister. The only person I can talk to."

"Well, you can still talk to me. You can visit me and I'm sure as hell gonna visit you. We'll still go on shopping trips. The only difference is I might have to leave half way through if Venoma attacks. I'll always be there for you Em. You're my sister, and what kind of sister would I be if I bailed on you. Come on, I have the rest of the day, let's go and catch a movie or hang out. My treat." Sarah encourages as Emma hugs her.

"I'd like that!" Emma states and the pair head off in Emma's car to the mall.

Meanwhile Doom Destructor

Venoma clicks her fingers impatiently on her throne, "DEMARIA! IS MY MONSTER READY!!!" she screeches.

Demaria runs into the room and bows, "Yes my queen Firedron is ready to take your orders." She states as a monster enters with a flames for arms and dragon scaled body with a lion's head,

"I am Firedron and I will do anything you ask, my queen." He growls as he bows down to Venoma.

Venoma simply states, "Very well, Firedron go down to Earth, find the red ranger and destroy her. If the leader is out of the way then the other rangers will fall like dominoes after her." She muses and fires at Firedron transporting him to Earth.

2.00pm

Sarah and Emma are sat in the food court of the mall having smoothies when a huge explosion ripples through the building as Firedron emerges,

"RED RANGER SHOW YOURSELF!! YOUR END HAS COME IN THE FACE OF ME!!" he yells.

Sarah looks at Emma who nods, "Kick his ass."

Sarah smiles back at her, "You just get out of here and as you leave direct as many people out. I'm gonna try and contain him in the area he's already in.2

"Will do Sar, be careful." Emma replies and leaves.

Sarah removes her morpher, "Ready! SPD DINOFORCE EMERGENCY! DINOFORCE RED!" she yells and confronts Firedron.

"Aaah! So the red lady shows herself?" Firedron jokes.

"Who are you and what you want?" Sarah asks knowing full well what the answers going to be and brandishes her dino sabre ready.

"For you to be destroyed then the other rangers." He spits back.

"Well sorry, I don't as well as the other rangers don't plan on getting destroyed real soon." She retorts, "Dinosabre! Tyrannosaurus slash!" she yells and slashes Firedron causing him to be flung into a wall.

"You'll play for that you red twit!" he roars and charges at her, Sarah simply flips over and kicks him so that he gets his head stuck in a wall, "Argh!!! You stupid red git!! I can't get my head out!" he moans, "I'll be back!" he states and disappears.

Sarah removes her morpher, "Guys we have trouble."

"We know Sar, that lion headed freak you were fighting has arrived at the beach we'll meet you there as soon as we can." Jim states.

"Ok, I'm on my way." She states and heads out and calls for her dinoforce cycle which arrives in rapid time.

Soon enough all the rangers are gathered fully morphed ready to fight firedron. Will the rangers defeat him? Find out in part 2 of Lion Vs Tyrannosaurus.


End file.
